general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Scene 8
(Kenny is climbing the mountain, with Bloxx and Doge by his side). Narrator Riley: On the snowy peaks, Bloxx is still regretting Hippo's not-so-tragic death. Bloxx: Did we really have to kill him Kenny. Kenny: Yes Bloxx. He was a dick. Bloxx: But he was my friend... Kenny: You need to learn something brother, you need to learn how me and Doge-y here live. Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata. Bloxx: What-a what what-a? Song: Hakuna Matata Bloxx: Yeah. I get this now. No worries. Fuck Hippo. Doge: Such r00d. ---- (Lav and Derk are watching two tall figures and a shorter figure approach their cave). Narrator Riley: In the cave, Lav is on the defence. Lav: Derk, ready the hammer, these fuckers are gonna fly... ---- (Drummer enters Phazon's Paintball Emporium). Narrator Riley: In the village, Drummer is stocking up on weapons for Collin's army. Phazon: Can I help you, Mr Drummer? Drummer: Yes I'm looking for some paintball guns. We need them to kill people. Phazon:'' (confused) Uh-okay...I'll go and find some hard-hitting ones... ''(Phazon bumps into his younger brother, Zora, as he tries to walk through the door into the storeroom). Zora: Oh, hey babe. Phazon: Hey sexy, I'm just looking for guns, brb. (Phazon gives Zora a quick peck on the cheek). Drummer: That's hot. That's so fucking ho- Zora: Get out. Drummer: What?! Zora: Get out, you've got a boner, you'll upset our other customers. Drummer: I-I've-I'VE GOT A BONER!!! (Drummer runs out shrieking happily, while the other customers watch in shock and Zora facepalms). Narrator Riley: And for the first time in his life, Drummer went home and jerked off. ---- (Bloxx, Kenny and Doge come to the cave entrance. It is deserted). Narrator Riley: The cave is empty. Much wow. Doge: Such line stealing. Wow. Kenny: What the- it should be here! Bloxx: What should be here? Doge: Much Golden, so Banhammer. Bloxx: The Golden Banhammer? Doge: Such Bloxx is right. Wow. (A gold handle wraps around Kenny's neck). Derk: Yes, Shibe dog, he is right. Now then, none of you move a muscle. Bloxx: I'll kill y- (A gun is pointed at Bloxx's head). Lav: No you won't, or I'll pull the tri- (Lav jaw drops, it is so wide that he could deepthroat Godzilla). Lav: Bloxxybaby? Is dat you? (Bloxx turns and also drops his jaw). Bloxx: Lav! Lav: Bloxx! Derk: Derk! (Everyone leers at Derk angrily). Derk: Sorry... (Derk frees Kenny). Kenny: You know these people? Doge: So gripping plot twist. Much wow. Bloxx: Yeah. Me and Lav were at school together. Lav: We were best friends. What are you doing up here, anyways? Bloxx: Our village has been take over by Collin, an evil warlord. Lav: So you need my hammer? Bloxx: Yes. Lav: Why didn't you just Skype me? I could've mailed it to you. Bloxx: I wanted to go for a walk. Lav: Fair enough, I suppose... Kenny: Can we get down this mountain and go kill Collin now? Bloxx: Yes. My cock and balls are hungry for death. Collin's death. Doge: I have much boner. Wow. ---- (Masta is walking through the woods in silence. He comes across a circle of gypsy wagons). Narrator Riley: Sent away from the battle in order to have his innocence protected, Masta wanders the woods in search of Shelter. He may have found some. Masta: Hello!? Anyone there?! Voice: Yes. We're here. Song: The Court of Miracles SonOfAnarchyUK: Wait, don't hang him...Collin wants this one...